Goniąc za utraconym
by Chatelet
Summary: Jedenastoletni Teddy Lupin zaczyna miewać dziwne sny. Stara się za wszelką cenę odkryć ich znaczenie i rozwikłać zagadkę, którą przed nim stawiają. Komentowanie nie boli, wierzcie mi!
1. PROLOG

_Zapowiada się długa opowieść. Może nawet kilku częściowa. Chyba, że w trakcie pisania zabraknie mi pomysłów, ale Merlinie, błagam Cię, nie pozwól na to!_

_Zapraszam do czytania! Na początek prolog, a już jutro pierwszy rozdział. Kolejne nie wiadomo kiedy. Z góry przepraszam, za niską częstotliwość dodawania kolejnych rozdziałów, ale mam poważna wymówkę - dwa kierunki studiów - mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. _

_I jeszcze mała prośba: komentujcie, piszcie pw, cokolwiek. Bo nie wiem czy kontynuować. _

* * *

**PROLOG**

Walka trwała. Coraz więcej martwych ciał leżało na ziemi. Na ich zimnych twarzach malowało się przerażenie i strach. Inne w kałużach krwi zmieszanej z błotem stały się nagrodą dla wilkołaków, krążących między walczącymi i szukających kolejnych ofiar. Ogromny olbrzym przemierzał błonia wielkimi krokami, raz po raz uderzając swoją maczugą w ziemię. Wszyscy uciekali przed nim w popłochu. W tych tylko momentach byli zgodni i działali wspólnie. Gdy jednak znaleźli się już w bezpiecznej odległości znowu celowali do siebie różdżkami wypowiadając po cichu mordercze klątwy.

Stado centaurów na granicy Zakazanego Lasu dumnie naprężało swe łuki wysyłając w stronę czarodziejów chmarę strzał. Większość z nich trafiała jednak w twarde plecy olbrzyma, dla którego były one zaledwie jak ugryzienia komarów.

Nikt nawet nie zauważył gdy z zamku wybiegła młoda czarownica o różowych włosach. Przystanęła na chwilę rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła. Zdawała się nie zauważać leżących na schodach ciał i rozbłysków kolorowych promieni w powietrzu. Wyraźnie szukała czegoś wzrokiem wśród pyłu i dymu i sądząc po jej minie nie mogła tego znaleźć. Zielony promień minął jej głowę zaledwie o cal. Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, po czym spojrzawszy jeszcze raz za siebie pobiegła w stronę chatki Hagrida. Kilka razy w ostatnim momencie pochyliła się unikając lecącej w jej stronę klątwy lub maczugi, która z ogromną prędkością przecinała powietrze.

Nie wiedziała gdzie biegnie. Nie wiedziała nawet gdzie powinna biec. Serce kołatało jej w klatce piersiowej jak nigdy dotąd, a krew szumiała w uszach tak bardzo, że nie słyszała nawet odgłosów walki. Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, chcąc złapać oddech. Zmrużyła oczy próbując wytężyć wzrok. Gdyby nie rozbłyskujące co chwila zaklęcia na błoniach panowałaby nieprzenikniona ciemność. Wątłe światło zapaliło się na końcu jej różdżki, gdy tylko o tym pomyślała. Skarciła się jednak w myślach, gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, że przez nie będzie łatwiej dostrzegalna w ciemności, i lekkim ruchem nadgarstka zgasiła promień.

W końcu, gdy prawie się już poddała nie mogąc nic dostrzec i chciała zawracać, tuż przy Zakazanym Lesie ujrzała to czego szukała. Wysoki mężczyzna w płowej szacie walczył z zamaskowanym Śmierciożercą. Serce zabiło jej jeszcze mocniej, gdy zaczęła znowu biec próbując przekrzyczeć własny szum w uszach. Teraz już nie dbała o to czy zostanie zauważona, wiedziała, że prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiała zacząć walczyć. Chociażby po to by uratować męża. Już tak blisko, tak nie wiele jej zostało. Jeszcze tylko kawałek żeby jej zaklęcie nie chybiło. Ciemna maska spadła z twarzy Śmierciożercy zdradzając jego tożsamość. Antoni Dołohow. Uniosła różdżkę. Wymierzyła i... Zielony promień z różdżki Śmierciożercy przeszył pierś jej męża.

Głuchy okrzyk rozpaczy wydobywający się z jej gardła rozdarł powietrze znikając po chwili za zasłoną lasu. W tym momencie wszystko ucichło. Słyszała tylko szybkie bicie swojego serca i swój płytki, nierówny oddech. Ruszyła przed siebie czując jak ciepłe łzy próbują za wszelką cenę wydostać się z jej oczu. Skupiła wzrok na jasnym kształcie leżącym nieopodal lasu. Przyspieszyła. Opadła na kolana przy jego ciele odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

Spojrzała w jego puste, bursztynowe oczy. Nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Ani nawet na cierpiącego. Uśmiechał się. Jakby zaraz miał wstać i powiedzieć jej, że pięknie dziś wygląda. Jakby miał objąć ją delikatnie i pocałować w czoło, tak jak zawsze robił, gdy się czymś martwiła. Jakby miał ją przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie potrafiła dłużej powstrzymać łez. Położyła głowę na jego torsie mając cichą nadzieję, że może usłyszy jeszcze bicie jego serca. Nawet nie poczuła, kiedy jej włosy zmieniły kolor na jasny brąz, twarz stała się bardziej blada i smukła, a oczy ciemne i zdające się nie wyrażać innych emocji poza smutkiem i bólem. Łkała cicho obejmując go coraz mocniej i błagając by jej nie opuszczał.

Nie wiedziała nawet ile czasu tak leżała, gdy w końcu usłyszała cichy szelest trawy za plecami. Uniosła głowę i obejrzała się za siebie. Wysoka czarownica w czarnej szacie, z burzą kręconych ciemnych włosów i nienaturalnie bladą twarzą szła w jej kierunku ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Tonks otarła łzy z twarzy i zaczęła po omacku szukać różdżki nie spuszczając wzroku z Bellatrix.

-Już nie usłyszysz wycia swojego wilczka. - zaśmiała się Lestrange przechadzając się dookoła martwego ciała Lupina. - No chyba, że twój syn odziedziczył po ojcu umiłowanie do księżyca w pełni.

Tonks czuła jak krew zaczyna w niej buzować. Smutek, który ogarnął ją z chwilą śmierci Remusa zaczął powoli ustępować miejsca niepohamowanej złości. Zaczęła pospiesznie macać trawę dookoła siebie, aż w końcu natrafiła na to czego szukała. Chwyciła różdżkę i natychmiast wstała celując nią w stronę Bellatrix.

-Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić tak, o którymkolwiek członku mojej rodziny. - powiedziała zaciskając zęby i wypowiadając każde słowo coraz głośniej.

Lestrange znowu się zaśmiała wciąż bawiąc się swoją różdżką i obchodząc aurorkę dookoła.

-Nie martw się. Małego też zabiję, żeby nie tęsknił za bardzo za rodzicami. - czerwony promień wydobył się z różdżki Tonks, jednak Bellatrix jednym ruchem ręki go odbiła powodując, ze różdżka aurorki wyleciała w powietrze i zniknęła w ciemności.

-Jeszcze będziesz mnie błagać o śmierć! - wykrzyknęła Bellatrix patrząc jak Tonks upada na ziemię uginając się pod bólem wymierzonym jej przez zaklęcie Cruciatus.

-To mnie zabij! Zabij mnie z zimną krwią patrząc mi prosto w oczy! Zrób to! Zrób to tu i teraz, ciociu! - wykrzyknęła aurorka oddychając ciężko.

Ostatnie słowo powiedziała po chwili przerwy patrząc prosto w szalone i przepełnione złością oczy Bellatrix. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi w nich konsternację. Tak jakby Lestrange się wahała. Było to chyba jednak tylko złudzenie, bo już po chwili upadła martwa na ziemię obok męża, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, jak gdyby śmierć stała się dla niej ukojeniem.

Teddy Lupin usiadł na łóżku oddychając ciężko. Po jego twarzy spływały kropelki potu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Wstał z łóżka i wyjrzał przez okno. Blade światło wschodzącego na horyzoncie słońca oświetlało uliczkę. Sięgnął po niewielką ramkę stojącą na parapecie. Na czarno białym zdjęciu jego rodzice uśmiechali się do niego. Byli tacy sami jak we śnie. Tacy sami jak tej nocy na błoniach Hogwartu. Tak samo uśmiechnięci jak w chwili śmierci.


	2. O łzach, smutku i złotej obrączce

_Bardzo dziękuję za tak liczne komentarze i słowa uznania. Inspirujecie mnie do dalszego pisania. _

_Obiecany rozdział pierwszy._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I **

_O łzach, smutku i złotej obrączce._

-Jak spałeś? - zapytała Andromenda spoglądając na wnuka, który zszedł właśnie do kuchni na śniadanie.

Była to starsza, zawsze uśmiechnięta i uprzejma kobieta. Mimo wieku jej włosy wciąż miały ciemnobrązowy, kasztanowy kolor, dzięki czemu wyglądała dużo młodziej. Teddy podejrzewał, że babcia używała jakiś czarów lub eliksirów, żeby powstrzymać je przed siwieniem, ale nie chciał o to pytać bojąc się, że urazi ją takim pytaniem.

Wychowywała go od czasu gdy jego rodzice zginęli w ostatniej wojnie czarodziejów. Teddy również starał się nią opiekować. Pomagał w obowiązkach domowych, a każde zarobione wyprowadzaniem psów i koszeniem trawników pieniądze przynosił babci. Pani Tonks większość dnia spędzała w małej pracowni w piwnicy, gdzie przyrządzała magiczne eliksiry, a następnie je sprzedawała. Nie były to bardzo skomplikowane receptury, choć parę razy dostała zamówienie na varitaserum lub eliksir wielosokowy.

-Dobrze. - skłamał przeczesując włosy palcami i siadając szybko przy stole.

Kobieta obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem gdy z niezwykłą dla siebie prędkością zaczął pochłaniać tosty z dżemem i popijać herbatą. Znała go od jedenastu lat i dobrze wiedziała, kiedy coś go dręczy. Zachowywał się zresztą bardzo podobnie jak jego matka. Krótkie, szybkie odpowiedzi, ciągłe zapewnianie, że wszystko w porządku i kolor włosów. Tak, u obojga z nich kolor włosów był najlepszym wyznacznikiem samopoczucia. Andromenda dziękowała Merlinowi, że jej wnuk odziedziczył po matce tą rzadką przypadłość jaką była metamorfomagia. Momentalnie mogła zareagować wyciągając z szafki najlepszą czekoladę z Miodowego Królestwa, gdy wracał do domu z ciemnymi, oklapłymi włosami opadającymi mu na oczy i już wiedziała, że kolejny kolega uznał go za dziwaka i wybrał towarzystwo Derek'a.

Derek mieszkał kilka domów dalej i do ósmego roku życia byli z Teddym nieodłącznymi przyjaciółmi. Później jednak pokłócili się o jakąś błahostkę i od tego czasu nie odzywali się do siebie. Dla Ted'a był to ogromny szok, spoważniał, stał się nad wyraz dorosły jak na swój wiek i nigdy więcej nie miał już żadnych przyjaciół. Wszyscy woleli Derek'a i jego ogromny dom z basenem. Andromenda w duchu liczyła na to, że może w Hogwarcie jej wnuk znajdzie bratnią duszę.

-Pani Wilson pytała czy nie zechciał byś wyprowadzić dzisiaj jej psa na spacer. Znowu się słabo czuje, a wiesz jak Max lubi biegać. - zagadnęła siadając obok wnuka z kubkiem kawy.

Pokiwał tylko głową wpatrując się w talerz.

-Myślałam też, że może zechcesz wybrać się ze mną na Pokątną. Kończą mi się składniki eliksirów, a mam ostatnio dużo zamówień. - dodała po chwili.

Kolejne obojętne kiwnięcie głową sprawiło, że promienny uśmiech pani Tonks ustąpił miejsca zmartwieniu. Jeśli nawet propozycja wybrania się na Pokątną nie poprawiła mu humoru, to sama już nie wiedziała co powinna robić. Teddy uwielbiał ich wspólne wyjścia do magicznego świata. Był wtedy tak podekscytowany, że nie spuszczał babci z oczu, upewniając się, że nie zapomni go ze sobą zabrać. Chciał wchodzić do każdego sklepu tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na magiczne przedmioty i dotknąć ogromnych tomów wypełnionych skomplikowanymi czarami. Zawsze też odwiedzali Lodziarnię Floriana, którą po śmierci właściciela ponownie otworzyli jego synowie.

-Babciu, jak umarli rodzice? - Teddy przerwał ciszę wyrywając Andromendę z zadumy.

Jego duże niebieskie oczy utkwione były w kobiecie, która nerwowo odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

-Posłuchaj kochanie. - zaczęła ostrożnie, uśmiechając się i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wnuka. - Twoi rodzice byli bardzo dzielni i odważni. Zginęli na wojnie. Stając twarzą w twarz z najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie. Oddali życie za wolność i sprawiedliwość, po to żebyś mógł żyć w wolnym świecie, uczyć się, bawić i cieszyć życiem. Możesz być z nich dumny.

-Wiem. - zdenerwował się Teddy.

Słyszał to już setki razy, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu nic konkretnego. Wciąż był w szoku po tym co zobaczył we śnie. W wyobraźni cały czas widział uśmiechnięte twarze swoich rodziców leżących bez życia na zimnej trawie. Musi się dowiedzieć czy sen był prawdą. Ktoś przecież na pewno wie, kto zabił jego rodziców. A babcia była osobą, o której pomyślał na samym początku. Komu jak komu, ale jej powinni powiedzieć, kto tego dokonał, kto wymierzył mordercze zaklęcie w stronę jej córki i zięcia.

-Ale ... - zawahał się przez chwilę patrząc prosto w zatroskane oczy babci. - kto ich zabił?

To pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło Andromendę. Wyprostowała się nie spuszczając wzroku z wnuka. Westchnęła głęboko próbując jakby odwlec odpowiedź w czasie, aż w końcu nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć w jego wyczekujące odpowiedzi oczy spuściła wzrok i powiedziała:

-Nie wiem. Niestety nie wiem. - głos zamarł jej w gardle i poczuła, że łzy napływają do oczu. - Próbowałam się dowiedzieć. Pytałam wszystkich, ale nikt nie potrafił mi odpowiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że umarli razem, niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Tam ich znaleźli...

Otarła łzy z oczu i pociągnęła nosem. Teddy zmieszał się trochę. Nie chciał doprowadzać babci do płaczu. Objął ją za szyję i wtulił głowę w jej miękkie włosy. Poklepała go po ramieniu i jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem.

Jednak chłopiec odpłynął już myślami daleko od małej kuchni na przedmieściach Londynu. Więcej nie musiał wiedzieć. A więc to prawda. Sen był prawdą. Tej nocy zobaczył śmierć swoich rodziców. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Czy powinien się bać, czy może cieszyć, że poznał prawdę. Przypomniał sobie historię opowiadaną przez wujka Harry'ego, o jego proroczym śnie o ataku na pana Weasley'a. "Nawet w świecie czarów takie sny nie znaczą nic dobrego" powiedział wtedy jego ojciec chrzestny. Postanowił jednak nie mówić o nim nikomu. Nie chciał nikogo niepokoić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go głośne stukanie w szybę. Wyswobodził się z uścisku babci i podbiegł do okna. Na parapecie siedziała duża brązowa sowa. Do nóżki miała przywiązaną beżową kopertę z pieczęcią Hogwartu. Nareszcie! Otworzył szybko okno wpuszczając sowę do środka, po czym pośpiesznie odwiązał list i rozerwał kopertę. Spojrzał na babcię. Zniknęły łzy i smutna mina. Rozpromieniła się i przytuliła wnuka.

-Upiekę ci tort z tej okazji. Czekoladowy, taki jak lubisz najbardziej. - szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym nucąc coś wesoło wyszła z kuchni.

Teddy stał jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc na wąskie pismo zastępcy dyrektora Hogwartu, Filius'a Flitwick'a. Ponure myśli o śmierci rodziców i tajemniczym śnie zniknęły równie szybko jak się pojawiły. Nic nie było teraz w stanie zepsuć mu radości jaką poczuł gdy zobaczył szkolną sowę w oknie.

-Wspaniałego ma pani wnuka. - pani Wilson, mieszkająca w sąsiednim domu, bardzo lubiła mówić to Andromendzie. - Taki grzeczny, pomocny, musi być pani z niego bardzo dumna.

-Nawet nie wie pani jak bardzo! - Adromenda uśmiechnęła się do sąsiadki i spojrzała na oddalającego się chłopca.

U jego boku wesoło podskakiwał średniej wielkości brązowy pies o długiej rozczochranej sierści.

-No dalej, Max! Przynieś patyk! - wołał Teddy oglądając się co chwila na goniącego go z kawałkiem drewna w zębach psa.

-Dobry pies. - pochwalił go chłopiec klękając obok zwierzaka i drapiąc go za uchem, gdy wreszcie Max go dogonił.

Usiadł na trawie, a pies położył głowę na jego kolanach. Była końcówka lata, więc dni były bardzo słoneczne i upalne. Teddy najbardziej lubił tą porę roku. Często zabierał Max'a na długie spacery przez pobliskie pole, gdzie mogli biegać i bawić się, aż wycieńczeni kładli się na pachnącej trawie i patrzyli w niebo. Później zazwyczaj odwiedzali jeszcze pobliski cmentarz na skraju lasu, gdzie Teddy przy skromnym grobie z białego kamienia zostawiał czerwoną różę, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać łez które pojawiały się w jego oczach. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym chłopiec pozwalał sobie na łzy. Może dlatego, że nigdy nikt tu nie przychodził, a może dlatego, że tutaj najbardziej docierała do niego smutna prawda o rodzicach.

Tego dnia również pojawili się z Max'em na cmentarzu. Przed wejściem chłopiec zerwał kwiatka z rosnącego przy bramie krzewu. Czwarta alejka na prawo, siódmy grób licząc od strony muru. Znał drogę na pamięć, mógłby przyjść tu z zamkniętymi oczami i na pewno trafiłby bezbłędnie. Uklęknął przy pionowej płycie i włożył świeżą różę to dzbanuszka wypełnionego suchymi kwiatkami. Nigdy go nie opróżniał. Uważał, że nie może zabrać czegoś co wcześniej komuś dał, a przecież te kwiatki przynosił specjalnie dla nich.

Zamierzał właśnie wstać, gdy jego dłoń przeczesująca bezmyślnie trawę natrafiła na jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Podniósł go i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Była to niewielka złota obrączka. Teddy obejrzał ją dokładnie podnosząc w stronę słońca. Dostrzegł, że w środku są wygrawerowane jakieś słowa, były jednak zbyt małe i nie mógł ich odczytać. Postanowił, gdy wróci do domu, pożyczyć od babci lupę, której używała, by dokładniej pokroić składniki eliksirów, i odczytać tajemniczy napis.

Tymczasem zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd ów przedmiot mógł znaleźć się na cmentarzu. Był w tym miejscu kilka dni temu, siedział na trawie w dokładnie tym samym miejscu i tak jak dzisiaj dotykał delikatnej trawy i nic nie znalazł. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Przy żadnym grobie nie stały kwiaty, ani świeczka. Nic się tu nie zmieniało od bardzo dawna i nigdy nikogo tu nie spotkał. Zaczął bawić się bezmyślnie obrączką pogrążony w rozmyślaniach wpatrując się w imiona rodziców wypisane złotymi literami na kamieniu.

Mimowolnie nasunął znaleziony przedmiot na palec i nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Coś jakby gorący promień przeszył jego ciało płynąc od dłoni do serca, tam pozostając i napełniając je dziwnym uczuciem spokoju, ciepła i szczęścia. Natychmiast zdjął pierścień przerażony, jednak uczucie nie zniknęło. Ostatni raz spojrzał na złote litery, po czym schował znaleziony przedmiot do kieszeni, zawołał towarzysza obwąchującego wszystkie groby po kolei i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę domu.


	3. O zagubieniu, t żebraczce i t babci

Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, że tyle to trwało, ale totalnie nie miałam czasu. Teraz święta, chwila wytchnienia, to i coś nowego powstało. Plan na ciąg dalszy wciąż powstaje, ewaluuje i zmienia się w mojej głowie, ale ostatecznym efektem oczywiście się z wami podzielę! :) Zapraszam do czytania

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ II **

_O zagubieniu, tajemniczej żabraczce i troskliwej babci_

-Babciu! Spójrz na to! - Teddy Lupin biegał między regałami Esów i Floresów przynosząc coraz to większe i bardziej zakurzone tomy.

-Proszę cię, odłóż to. I tak nie zrozumiesz ani jednego słowa, które jest w niej napisane. - powiedziała w końcu zirytowana Andromenda widząc wnuka taszczącego olbrzymią książkę: _Przewidywanie nieprzewidywalnego: jak uchronić się przed wstrząsami. _

Uśmiech na jego twarzy natychmiast zniknął, gdy chłopiec spojrzał na babcię błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie dała się jednak przekonać więc z oburzeniem odniósł księgę z powrotem na półkę. Gdy wrócił babcia czekała już na niego przy drzwiach trzymając paczkę z książkami.

-Teraz do Madame Malkin. Pilnuj się mnie, żebyś nie zginął. - odparła Andromenda kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Na ulicy było strasznie tłoczno. Teddy nigdy nie widział tu takich tłumów. Późne czerwcowe słońce paliło niemiłosiernie, gdy przedzierał się między starszymi kobietami w ogromnych kapeluszach kłócącymi się o coś zawzięcie z niskim czarodziejem w podartej szacie. Chłopiec wyciągał szyję chcąc za wszelką cenę zobaczyć co mężczyzna skrywa pod szatą. Niestety nie udało mu się, bo babcia pociągnęła go za rękę karcąc, że się nie pilnuje. Pobiegł więc za nią starając się dotrzymać kroku kobiecie. Co chwila ktoś na niego wpadał i potrącał go, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Był tak zafascynowany Ulicą Pokątną, że był w stanie znieść nawet takie niedogodności.

-Babciu! Spójrz! - wykrzyknął zatrzymując się przy wystawie Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

Tłum dzieciaków w różnym wieku przykleił się do szyby wydając okrzyki zachwytu. Teddy przecisnął się by lepiej widzieć nowy wynalazek.

-_Samosterująca, niedościgniona i niepokonana w rozgrywkach Quidditcha miotła. - _przeczytał z zachwytem na twarzy.

Nie umiał grać w Quidditcha, a na miotle siedział dosłownie kilka razy w życiu, gdy odwiedzał wujka Harry'ego. Zawsze jednak marzył, że kiedyś będzie najlepszym szukającym w historii.

Pewnego dnia, gdy razem z babcię robił porządki na strychu, znalazł kilka starych ksiąg należących do jego mamy. Były tam między innymi wspaniałe albumy pełne ruszających się zdjęć z najważniejszych w historii meczów Quidditcha. Chłopiec starannie zebrał je wszystkie i ustawił na honorowym miejscu w swoim pokoju.

Babcia zdradziła mu, że kiedy Nimfadora była zaledwie kilka lat od niego starsza, zakochała się w jednym z graczy reprezentacji Anglii. Podobno na każdej ścianie w pokoju miała plakaty z jego zdjęciem przyozdobione małymi czerwonymi serduszkami. Gdy dorosła wszystko zdjęła i starannie ukryła i nigdy nie chciała się przyznać, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce.

Otrząsnął się po chwili z zamyślenia zdając sobie sprawę, że przywarł do szyby z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się w miotłę. Odwrócił się i zaczął znowu przeciskać przez tłum w poszukiwaniu babci.

-Babciu! - zawołał gdy wyszedł już z tłumu gapiów i rozejrzał się po ulicy.

Nigdzie jej jednak nie było. Wspiął się na palce i jeszcze raz rozejrzał dookoła.

-Babciu! - nie przestawał wołać.

Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony zaczął powoli iść razem z tłumem. Czuł jak serca zaczyna mu przyspieszać, gdy przeszedł kilka metrów i wciąż jej nie znalazł. Cofnął się pod ścianę oddychając szybko i nerwowo wyginając palce. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Ludzie mijali go obojętnie potrącając wielkimi torbami z zakupami. Włożył ręce do kieszeni nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Po chwili wyjął z nich dwie czekoladowe żaby, kilka fasolek Bertiego Botta i... znalezioną na cmentarzu obrączkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w małe, złote kółeczko, aż wreszcie wsunął je powoli na palec. Zamknął oczy skupiając się na tym, żeby odnaleźć babcię. Odgłosy ulicy stały się coraz mniej wyraźne i jakby odległe. Oparł się o zimną ścianę, gdy znowu poczuł ciepło napływające do jego serca.

-Chłopcze... - usłyszał cichy głos obok siebie i poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za rękę.

Wzdrygnął się i odskoczył z cichym krzykiem. Stała obok niego niska, zgarbiona kobieta w brudnych, podartych szatach. Jej tłuste, siwo czarne włosy opadały na twarz pokrytą warstwą brudu. Teddy chciał uciec jak najdalej, ta jednak trzymała jego dłoń tak mocno, że nie mógł się uwolnić.

-Skąd to masz? - zapytała wyraźnie przejęta dotykając pierścienia.

Przestał się wyrywać wpatrując się w nią. Podniosła na niego wzrok i zapytała jeszcze raz tylko tym razem ciszej i jakby bardziej dobitnie. Jej głos tak bardzo nie pasował do jej wyglądu. Był delikatny i bardzo kobiecy i aż dziwne, że wydobywał się z takich brudnych popękanych ust. Chłopiec otrząsnął się zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

-Ja.. ja go znalazłem. - zająknął się i wyswobodził dłoń z uścisku.

Żebraczka wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z zaciekawieniem, jakby chciała przeniknąć spojrzeniem jego duszę by poznać czy nie kłamie. Nic jednak nie mówiła. Chłopiec poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, więc odwrócił wzrok, jednak wciąż czuł, że kobieta na niego patrzy.

-Czy pani wie co to za obrączka? - zapytał, chodź sam nie wiedział co go do tego podkusiło.

Drgnęła. Przez chwilę milczała utkwiwszy znowu wzrok w dłoni chłopaka.

-To bardzo silny, magiczny przedmiot. - powiedziała szeptem. - Potrafi sprawić, że ...

-Ted! - chłopiec aż podskoczył zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż znajduje się na Ulicy Pokątnej.

Z drugiego końca uliczki biegła już ku niemu Andromenda, wymachując rękami i przedzierając się przez tłum.

-Strzeż jej chłopcze. - usłyszał cichy szept za plecami w momencie kiedy babcia chwyciła go w ramiona upuszczając przy tym paczkę z książkami na ziemię.

Spojrzał za siebie jednak tajemniczej kobiety już nie było. Zdawało mu się, że rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, bo było praktycznie nie możliwym przedrzeć się teraz przez tłum.

-Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób! - zaczęła Andromenda, gdy już wyściskała wnuka i podnosiła teraz pakunki z ziemi. - Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz co ja przez ciebie przeżyłam?

Chłopiec jednak zupełnie jej nie słuchał. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach o dziwnej kobiecie zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że się zgubił.

Resztę zakupów zrobili bardzo szybko, a chłopiec nie spuszczał babci z oczu. Nie zapomniał jednak, gdy tylko kobieta odwróciła się na moment, zdjąć obrączki i schować jej bezpiecznie do kieszeni. Przygoda z żebraczką sprawiła, że nie chciał by ktokolwiek inny zauważył ów przedmiot dopóki on sam nie pozna jego tajemnicy.

* * *

Nie lubił podróżować za pomocą sieci fiuu. Zawsze potem kręciło mu się w głowie. Babcia mówiła, że ma to po mamie i pozwalała mu wtedy położyć się wcześniej do łóżka. Często potem przynosiła mu kubek gorącej czekolady i siedziała z nim do nocy czytając mu różne książki.

Również tego dnia weszła po cichu do jego pokoju z kubkiem gorącego napoju w ręce. Leżał na łóżku przeglądając książkę o Quidditchu.

-Przeszkadzam? - zapytała.

Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na łóżku. Postawiła kubek na szafce nocnej i wzięła książkę.

-Co? Znowu nam się marzy kariera sportowca? - zaśmiała się patrząc na wnuka, który wtulił się w jej ramię.

-Przepraszam babciu, że dzisiaj się zgubiłem. - objęła go ramieniem i pogładziła jego turkusowe włosy.

-Już dobrze. - powiedziała. - Twoja mama też często mi się gubiła.

-Jak to? - chłopiec wyraźnie się ożywił siadając prosto na łóżku.

Andromenda zaśmiała się widząc jego zaintrygowaną minę i utkwione w niej oczy wnuka. Teddy uwielbiał gdy opowiadała mu przygody jego mamy. Uważała, że bardzo wiele z nich przydarza się teraz jemu.

-Kiedyś przez godzinę szukaliśmy jej z twoim dziadkiem na Ulicy Pokątnej. Miałam już nawet iść na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, chociaż w głębi duszy miałam nadzieję, że jej tam nie ma. Była w twoim wieku. Wtedy pomyślałam, żeby zajrzeć jeszcze do sklepu z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Twój dziadek oczywiście powiedział, że na pewno jej tam nie ma, bo wtedy jeszcze się tym nie interesowała. Nie miał racji! Stała i z otwartymi ustami oglądała wszystkie modele. - Teddy zaśmiał się wyobrażając sobie małą dziewczynkę z różowymi kucykami oglądającą miotły wyścigowe. - Od tamtego czasu tak nas męczyła, że w końcu ulegliśmy i kupiliśmy jej miotłę. Ach, co to była za radość! Spadała z niej co pięć minut, ale mimo tego nie poddawała się. Skończył mi się wtedy cały zapas dyptamu jaki uwarzyłam. A potem dostała się do drużyny. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby była tak szczęśliwa.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę kiwając głową.

-Babciu.. - spojrzała na niego. - Widziałem dzisiaj taką fajną miotłę. W sklepie Weasley'ów. Niezwyciężoną!

Andromenda zaśmiała się serdecznie gładząc wnuka po głowie.

-Nie potrzebujesz niezwyciężonej miotły żeby być zwycięzcą. - uśmiechnął się. - Poczekaj chwilę, mam coś dla ciebie.

Wstała i wyszła szybkim krokiem z pokoju. Teddy usłyszał jak wspina się po schodach na strych. Po chwili kroki ucichły, i słychać było tylko przesuwanie pudeł i otwieranie szafek na górze. Nie minęło pięć minut gdy kroki na schodach oznajmiły chłopcu powrót babci. Trzymała coś za plecami i uśmiechała się szeroko. Podeszła do łóżka, na którym podskakiwał już zniecierpliwiony chłopiec i poprosiła go żeby zamknął oczy. Posłuchał jej, a ona włożyła mu w dłonie podłużny drewniany wąski przedmiot. Otworzył oczy i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Trzymał w dłoniach najprawdziwszą miotłę! Nie był to może najnowszy model, ani zaczarowana miotła Weasley'ów, ale była to ...

-Pierwsza miotła twojej mamy. - powiedziała Andromenda widząc radość w oczach chłopca. - Znalazłam ją parę dni temu w piwnicy i pomyślałam, że...

Nie dokończyła, bo chłopiec rzucił jej się na szyję i przytulił z całej siły.

-To najpiękniejszy prezent jaki w życiu dostałem - wyszeptał, a babcia odwzajemniła uścisk.

Poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Jego uścisk był nawet taki sam jak Dory.


End file.
